Talk:Wizard's Tower
I would really like to find out which wizard we're talking about here. Anybody got a clue? Also, I seem to recall that the tower in pre-searing Wizard's Folly is also called "Wizard's Tower" in some quest description or dialogue. We might need clarification to avoid confusion. I wonder if it's the same wizard. --Tetris L 19:06, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) :I can confirm that the pre-searing tower is also called "Wizard's Tower". I don't know who the wizard is - I'd always assumed it was Orion. There's an early quest that talks about Orion's foolish pride, and you need to go and bring him back from Wizard's Folly. But now you mention it, it doesn't make sense for Orion to have such a cool tower like that. Anyone else know? - Caspian ::ORION?! That loser! :) He couldn't make a sand castle let alone something that magnificent! :) I am guessing it's someone from an earlier time (he probably did some booboo that caused them to name the area Wizard's Folly). Could be the guy who invented storm riders.. Cembrien (whose ghost by the way, is available in Hero's Audience). --Karlos 16:02, 1 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Maybe it was Lord Odran's tower.. Seeing that he is the all mighty powerful arcanist and all. --sefog ::::That'd be awesome if it was Odran's tower, that guy pwns. XD 65.9.153.112 21:17, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::Actually, the one in Pre-Searing is "wizard tower", not "Wizard's Tower". -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:56, 29 July 2006 (CDT) Hey, who knows, maybe the gyy was called 'Wizard', thus they called the tower after him/her. And same for 'Wizard's folly', as folly means mistake or something, so maybe he did something there? Create the Charr? lol. ----- Here's a wikipedia clip: In architecture, a folly is an extravagant, frivolous or fanciful building, designed more for artistic expression than for practicality. So, "Folly" in this sense refers to the wizard tower, not the "mistake". I thought it was relevant. -Kumdori 00:31, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :What says the wizard's tower is designed for artistic expression than for practicality? For all we know, that tower is built that way in order to help conduct magical experiments, in which case it'd have a high practicality score. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:01, 13 May 2007 (CDT) what about gwen?ever thought of that? Atropos Lmfao! im sure gwen lives in the fucken tower get a grip. ----- I know! The Wizard's Tower from Wizard's Folly cracked out of the ground during the Searing and floated all the way to Kryta, seeking refuge! And the Wizard of the tower is Elementalist Aziure! Why else does she not appear during Post-Searing? Bisurge 09:00, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :Aziure appears rught outside of Ascalon City, lol. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:48, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::So she's the Elementalist I killed with my minions. Along with Prince Rurik and Ambassador Zain. Bisurge 18:47, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Damn I wish There was another addon for GW that revealed all these "little" hidden areas like Wizard's Tower, or the door that Rotwing is guarding. Imagine there were 2 huge ass dungeons inside each. I'd buy that addon in a heartbeat, they could use it to equalize the number of skills and faces for ritu/assa/derv/para vs others too. If only *sigh* -- 20:58, September 14, 2009 (UTC)